


noisy motel neighbors

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [33]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Noisy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi one up their noisy neighbors.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: dr: v3 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	noisy motel neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> i found a new prompt that sounded fun to write. hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a long day of traveling, and there were still miles of highway left to drive tomorrow before they arrived at their cross country destination. Some much needed sleep was just within Kaede and Shuichi’s reach, but the only thing preventing it was just one little thing: their next door motel neighbors, who were going at it rather loudly. 

Naturally, the neighbors had started fucking just as Kaede and Shuichi had laid down in their double bed to try to get some sleep. They didn’t know how much time had passed since then; all they could do was just lay in their dark motel room, listening to the various noises coming from next door and hoping they would end soon. 

Finally after a loud series of moans from one of next door’s occupants, Kaede turned to Shuichi in the dark and said something he wasn’t expecting. 

“Shuichi, you wanna just bite the bullet and be louder than them to establish dominance?” 

“What?” he asked, unsure he’d heard her right. He had actually managed to tone the noises out, and had been drifting a bit. Suddenly Kaede was above him, her face hovering close to his. 

“You know...it’s been a while since we’ve done anything, and since we don’t know anyone here we can be  _ loud _ just like they are...”

Shuichi could almost make out the blush on Kaede’s face in the dark due to her words. The idea was tempting now that he knew what she was asking for, but he was still hesitant. 

“But then we’d be no better than them to the other neighbors,” he debated. Kaede leaned her face in even closer to his, and this time he could definitely see the blush, as if she hadn’t even listened to his rebuttal.

“Okay, but...hearing whoever it is over there moan and talk like she has been has got me really,  _ really  _ wanting something like that for myself.” 

Kaede moved herself away from Shuichi’s face, letting him stew on those words as she straddled his lap, before beginning to grind her hips against his crotch.

“Come on Shuichi, let me ride your cock and moan for you like the woman next door,” she said, her arousal completely taking over. She could definitely tell her words were having an effect on Shuichi, due to the bulge in his pajama shorts she could feel. 

“Okay, I’m sold,” he said after a moment of thought, gently thrusting his hips against her. “Let me get these off.” 

Kaede felt her heart leap as she lifted herself from Shuichi’s lap to work on removing her own pajama shorts and panties. The two quickly undressed their lower halves as the noises from next door continued, just as loud as ever. Once they were ready, Kaede reached down and wrapped a hand around Shuichi’s cock, giving him a few strokes before wasting not time and guiding it between her legs. She rubbed the head against her slit before sinking down on it, letting out a moan as she felt Shuichi’s shaft begin to enter her. 

“Oh, yeah, baby!” she moaned loudly, diving right in with being as loud as their neighbors were being. She lowered herself further onto Shuichi’s cock as he placed his hands on her thighs. “Your cock feels so good inside me!” 

Shuichi was torn between arousal and embarrassment at her words. This was to try to one-up their noisy neighbors, and it wasn’t like they knew anyone in this motel in the middle of nowhere, but the fact that she was loudly proclaiming their intimate time to anyone potentially listening still felt a little awkward to him. 

Meanwhile, Kaede didn’t seem to mind at all, letting her moans out freely and loudly as she developed the rhythm of riding him. She was doing it fast and hard, bouncing on his dick like she hadn’t done it in years. Shuichi barely had time to process one movement before Kaede was onto the next, her wet walls massaging his shaft as she danced on top of him. 

“Your cock is so big, it’s stretching me out so much!” 

With this phrase, Kaede took a rest from her bouncing to sit fully on his cock, wiggling her hips a little and moaning. Shuichi was surprised at how quickly Kaede had gotten into this, wondering briefly if she had saved something like this up for a while. He was more surprised to find his embarrassment slipping away, as well; sure, he still wasn’t used to Kaede using such words and being so loud, but the last had sent a delightful shiver down his spine. He decided to try it himself. 

“Yeah, you like that? Tell me how much you want it.” 

Kaede moaned again, looking down to Shuichi and appreciating that he was getting into it, too. “Oh, baby, I want your cock so bad.” 

She picked up her rhythm again, beginning to bounce on him once more. “I love the feeling of this big cock inside me!” 

Something snapped in Shuichi, and without skipping a beat he flipped their positions so he was on top. Kaede let out a surprised moan, before nodding to him as she found herself pinned to the bed under Shuichi, his cock still inside her. She wrapped her legs around his lower body and her arms around his back, settling in for the ride.

“Yeah, take me to pound town! I like it when you take control!” 

It wasn’t something that always happened, but when it did, Shuichi made sure to savor it. He started slowly, as best he could with Kaede’s legs wrapped around him, before picking his speed up, everything else around them melting away (including the noises from next door, but by now Kaede and Shuichi were too involved in their own sex to notice). 

“Give it to me, baby! Faster!” 

Shuichi complied, moaning aloud himself as he hit the perfect speed, Kaede’s inner walls massaging his cock from all angles. Kaede’s fingers dug into Shuichi’s back as her body was rocked by Shuichi’s thrusts, her moans growing louder by the moment. 

“Keep going, I’m gonna come soon! I’m gonna come on your cock!” 

Shuichi kept his rhythm, also finding himself rapidly approaching his end. 

“Come on my cock, baby, let’s come together!” 

Kaede cried out, digging her nails into Shuichi’s skin and leaving scratches as her inner walls clamped down on Shuichi’s cock, his words bringing her to a powerful orgasm. Shuichi gave a few more quick, deep thrusts before he followed her over the edge, moaning as his cock spilled its load deep inside of her. The two of them rode their respective orgasms in each other’s embraces, before the waves of pleasure finally began to fade, and the two started to relax. 

The first thing they noticed was that the noise from next door had finally stopped, and the realization of what they had done washed over them. Kaede giggled. 

“Do you think they finished or did we just give them a taste of their own medicine?” she whispered. 

“I don’t know, but either way I’m not leaving this room tomorrow until after I know they have,” Shuichi said, rolling over onto his back to stare back up at the dark, unfamiliar motel ceiling. “No way I want to meet them face to face after that.” 

Kaede laughed, turning on her side to look at Shuichi’s silhouette. “You gotta admit it was fun, though. One upping them. If that’s what we did.” 

After a moment, Shuichi gave a nod. “I guess, yeah. Seems like we both needed it.”

“Hopefully we won’t have to deal with anyone else like that on our road trip,” Kaede said, before yawning. “We need our sleep.” 

“Yeah. Goodnight, Kaede.” 

“G’night, Shuichi!”

Luckily for them, the rest of their trip went off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
